Lecherous Snape and Whoremione: Seeking Redemption
by evil-mastermind666
Summary: A PostWar examination of life under Voldemort. HGSS 100 word drabble for grangersnape100. Now a series!
1. Part 1

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione**

**Team: Death Eaters**

**Word Count: exactly 100**

**Rating: T**

**Challenge: Snape Gets a Medal**

**Characters: Severus, Hermione, two anonymous prostitutes**

**Author's Note: Yeah… Don't really know where this came from. The title says it all though. This is just one of the possibilities I have in mind if the war goes badly and the Order loses. Doesn't look too bright for our gal Hermione…**

Hermione glared at the giggling girls.

"Out. Now."

They scurried off, happy to escape her full wrath.

"You dirty old man, how can you sit around with a whore on each knee? Can't do any better even after your award ceremony?"

Clearly drunk, Severus slurred: "'Course not. If I can't have the best, I'll get what I can."

"Can't afford the best, Snape?" she sneered.

"Nah, I could pay her price. Keeps turning me down though."

"There's a good reason for that."

He thought hard, "Why?"

"I don't need your money." She turned away.

"Whatcha need?"

"You to love me."


	2. Part 2

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 2)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none really, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione  
Author's Note: I was asked a long while ago to continue this a bit. I've had it written, but I've just been too anxious about it to post. I don't want my first dark-ish fic to be wishy-washy. You will tell me if it's horrid?**

He leered and staggered to her.

"I could love you like no other," he whispered in her ear as he reached up to undo her corset. She slapped him hard, saying:

"Sex does not equal love. Pull yourself out of the fucking bottle and think. Remember thinking? Or is your mind rotten from sex, drugs, booze and Tom Riddle?"

He hissed, pulling away as if burned.

"I did what I had to. Just like you, Gryffindor whore. Who could love a Muggleborn prostitute? You survive only because the Dark Lord allows you to."

"I want to live, not just survive."


	3. Part 3

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 3)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none really, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

He laughed at that, a dry macabre sound that echoed in the squalid room.

"You eat, drink, breathe, sleep - that's living. For a know-it-all –" She cut him off.

"Spare me. I know you'd always been contemptuous of my innocent quest for knowledge."

"That is where you are wrong, Miss Granger. In fact, such comments were affectionate over time."

She faked a gasp.

"Severus Snape with feelings? I am shocked and appalled."

"Isn't it repulsive? To think, I fancied myself winning you over some day." He took a swig of his bottle, "Now the only repulsive thing is me."


	4. Part 4

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 4)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none really, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

"And yet you refuse to change. You could rejoin the resistance and redeem yourself."

"Resistance by who? Potter, Weasleys, Minerva, even the werewolf, all dead. Must I remind you who killed Dumbledore, the beginning of the end for the Order?"

She smiled crookedly. "The count will be two if you join."

"The Dark Lord will kill me."

"How much do you honestly have to lose? This isn't truly living Severus." Her eyes pleaded with him.

"If I join, do I get to sleep with you?" The look turned to disgust.

"I refuse to mix business with pleasure."

"Which is business?"


	5. Part 5

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 5)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

"You drunken fool, I'm not going to dignify that with a response. Give me that bottle and dry up. You smell like vomit and cheap rum." She stalked to the door but he grabbed her arm.

"You shouldn't be here. You should be in the sunshine with that ugly half-Kneazle. Go home."

_Damn, he's drunk_, she thought. "My parents and Crookshanks are dead in that fire your friends started, merely because my parents were Muggles. Come on, Severus, let's go to my place."

He limped after her, weaving from the drink.

"There's too much blood in my alcohol system, Aphrodite."


	6. Part 6

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 6)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

"I'm Hermione."

"Nope. You're a goddess."

Hermione laughed hard, tears in her eyes.

"I've waited so long for that to come from your mouth. Bastard if your breath wasn't fouler than a sewer I might kiss you. As it is even vultures would turn their noses up at you. Ah, here we are," she said, opening multiple locks on the door.

Severus stepped inside, falling flat on his face when she let him go. He passed out on her threadbare carpet just inside the door. Carrying him was out of the question so she dragged his limp body to her bathroom.


	7. Part 7

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 7)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: Snape takes a bath (but I'm really just continuing the series.)  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

Severus was rudely awakened by being plunged into an icy cold bath. He screamed bloody murder and thrashed wildly, knocking Hermione into the tub. A quiet stream of curses flew from her lips as she clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, goddamnit. My landlord will evict me."

He bit her hand but stopped yelling.

"Why the hell am I nude in a tub of icewater?" he asked when her hand was removed.

"I don't get hot water, and it was the easiest way to sober you up quickly. Getting you naked was a nice reward for my trouble."


	8. Part 8

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 8)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

Hermione got out of the tub and dried herself off.

"Now that you're sober, let's talk," she said, handing him a towel. They went to her kitchen, Severus only in the towel, and sat down.

"How exactly do you plan to overthrow _him_ if you don't even have a wand? There are only two of us." He raised an eyebrow.

"It's simple: I'll steal yours, you say you lost it, and get a new one."

"Mine won't work for you/"

"Let's see, shall we?"

She grabbed Severus' wand and cast _Silencio_ on the room, then handed it back.

"Told you."


	9. Part 9

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 9)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

"How did you…"

"Never mind that. I'm going to talk to some of the girls on my street. I can't imagine them putting up with this any longer." Hermione went to her sink and poured a glass of water.

"So all of the Muggleborn prostitutes are going to steal wands and fight back? That's your plan? You're mad." Severus shook his head.

"Am I mad for wanting to be free? I hate this life. When I get pregnant I'm forced to miscarry so I can work and because Tom Riddle thinks my child would be pollution to his little world."


	10. Part 10

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 10)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

Hermione scrubbed her eyes and continued, "I'm alive because men like you need someone to fuck, and don't care who she is." She threw her glass at the wall, shattering it. "I'm taking revenge for each Muggle killed, each friend tortured, each woman forced to sell herself or perish. If you won't help me, you're the first to go."

During her tirade Severus stood up and made his way to her. When she finished, he put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him, hugged him and cried. Her tears were for the lives destroyed, including their own.


	11. Part 11

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 11)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

When she finished crying, Severus spoke:

"You are so beautiful when you're angry." Hermione laughed.

"Hermione you have convinced me. You stubborn Gryffindor woman, I would've had to agree no matter what."

"That's right," she smiled up at him. Realizing their proximity, she attempted to back away. He held on tighter.

"I don't think so, my girl. You aren't running away again. I need you as much as you need me."

She wrenched herself away.

"I'm not falling for your tricks. You just want my body. You won't touch me again."

He stepped back.

"I'm sorry if I offended you."


	12. Part 12

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 12)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Clearly you find my attentions offensive if you reacted in such a manner. Considering your employment I should have realized that. I apologise," Severus said.

"I am just surprised to hear an apology from Severus Snape, professional verbal eviscerator," she teased.

There was a loud bang at the door. Severus went to answer it. The landlord stood there, fist raised to thump again.

"Is there a problem?" Severus asked coldly, looking threatening even in a towel. The landlord looked surprised, and then snarled.

"Keep it down. I'm getting complaints."

Severus sneered and slammed the door.


	13. Part 13

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 13)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

Hermione exploded, "What were you thinking? If I get thrown out you'll be sorry."

"I doubt he'll come back."

"When you're gone he will! And put on some clothes."

Severus smirked evilly. "Getting distracted?

"Of course you're doing it to torment me. You're always been a horrid bastard."

"My father would resent that were he alive."

She rolled her eyes. Just then, the landlord burst in.

"Quickly, get out, they're coming," he gasped, and then ran out.

"Shit," Hermione said emphatically. "Here you use the wand and collect my books in this bag. It's magically enlarged. We have to hurry."


	14. Part 14

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 14)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione  
A/N: Well, here it is folks, the next few installments in your favourite mini-series:P At least, I gather from some reviews that you like it :). Thanks to rickmanlover24601 for all the inspiring reviews; you keep me going on this thing!  
**

Severus grabbed the bag and snatched back his wand, abandoning his towel to the floor. He darted out of the room shouting spells as Hermione admired the view. She retrieved his clothes and gave them to him as he finished with her belongings. He started in amazement when he recalled he was stark naked in Hermione's apartment.

"Not that I want to cover you up," she teased. When he was dressed, Hermione pulled him toward the window. The fire escape was rickety, but it held as they climbed to the ground. Muffled voices floated out of a first floor window…


	15. Part 15

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 15)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

"Damn you, Fogarty, this had better be a joke," a rough voice warned. A shrill voice cut through the air.

"They're already gone, I warned them all."

"_Crucio!_"

Hermione covered her ears as her landlord's screams echoed down the street. She didn't realize she huddled on the ground until Severus picked her up and set off in the opposite direction.

"He was a decent man," she whispered, "He doesn't deserve it." She buried her head in Severus' shoulder.

"Shall I take us somewhere safe?" he asked.

"Nowhere is really safe for us," she replied, "Nice avoidance tactic, by the way."


	16. Part 16

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 16)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

Severus stopped abruptly and set Hermione down.

"What do you wish for me to say?" he asked bitterly, "That I care about some near-Squib? I will not become something soft and tender merely because we are working together."

"I know; you're Severus Snape, tougher than a brick wall. I didn't choose you for your sunny disposition." He scowled and she rolled her eyes.

"I haven't been scared of you for a long time. The 'death-glare', therefore, will not make me wet myself in terror."

"Unlike Longbottom," he viciously observed. Hermione smirked,

"That's our next stop, so I hope you behave."


	17. Part 17

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 17)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

He just stared at her in disbelief.

"Longbottom survived." It was a statement, not a question.

"Don't ask about his hands, and if you try to transfigure his wooden leg, I'll hex you so hard your grandchildren will have nightmares." Her voice was steely, and Severus thought better of reminding her he had the only wand.

They hurried through alleyways and deserted streets until Hermione stopped in front of a dilapidated house like the rest in its row. The only difference was a bright pot of flowers in the dark window.

"You won't scare him," she observed as she knocked.


	18. Part 18

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 18)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

The door swung open as Hermione touched it. Severus looked at her. Her face was blank; he knew this wasn't what she expected.

They stepped in and shut the door as they heard a peculiar step: swish clunk, swish clunk. It was approaching rapidly.

"Nev - " Hermione called. Severus shook his head.

"It might not be him," he whispered. Suddenly:

"It's rude to wait in doorways, milady, especially with a guest!" Neville cried as he emerged from his kitchen. He froze when he recognized the imposing figure.

"Hermione, do you know who is standing beside you?" he asked faintly.


	19. Part 19

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 19)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

"Mr. Longbottom, how delightful to see you." Severus' baritone was brimming with sarcastic venom. Hermione was sure what it did to her ought to be illegal. _No one's voice should be that sexy_, she thought.

"Professor Snape. You're… alive. Why are you with Hermione?" Neville crossed his arms, careful of his maimed hands. The stumps on his left tapped impatiently.

"They're doing a purge on my street. Can we stay for a bit?" Hermione pleaded. He waved them in with his twisted, claw-like right hand.

"They'll be gone in a few hours. Why run so far? It must be big."


	20. Part 20

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 20)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

"I'm going to fight back, Neville," Hermione said in a rush.

"You say that every time…" His eyes narrowed. "If you've gotten her pregnant, Snape, I will kill you… I should anyways, filthy Death Eater."

Severus snarled at him and raised his wand.

"Stop! I only talk that way when I feel some hope, Neville. I think we can do it." Hermione kept herself between the men. Neither would curse her, she hoped.

"How? I'm a cripple, you've got no wand, and he murdered Albus Dumbledore. The rest are gone." Neville lowered his wand in defeat. "It's hopeless, completely hopeless."


	21. Part 21

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 21)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

**A/N: Complications arise!**

"Snap out of your ridiculous self-pity, Longbottom. Are you a Gryffindor or not? Charging in with no plan and the odds against you is what they do best," Severus said sharply.

"That's what got my leg blown off and tortured for information by your friends, sir; I've lost my taste for Gryffindor heroics."

"Can we please get some sleep? We'll talk in the morning," Hermione said. She grabbed Severus' sleeve and led him to the guest bedroom.

"Make sure you two sleep!" Neville called. Hermione shut the door, then paled.

"Only one bed."

"I will sleep on the floor, Hermione."


	22. Part 22

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 22)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

Hermione snorted.

"Yes, and tomorrow you'll be in terrible pain. We are both mature adults; we can manage to sleep in one bed without anything inappropriate happening." She looked away from him.

"I suppose I can't sleep nude then." Her head popped up.

"Severus!"

He kept a straight face with difficulty. "You called?"

"Go to sleep. Pants on, if it isn't too much trouble." Hermione climbed into bed.

"Allow me to loosen your corset so you can sleep."

"No!" she cried vehemently. Softly: "Don't touch me."

He gave her his shirt and sighed.

"At least wear this. It's more comfortable."


	23. Part 23

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 23)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

She accepted the shirt and told him to turn around. After the rustling stopped, he turned back and got into bed. Her dress was neatly hanging from a chair. Severus feared for his control.

_Don't think about the fact that she is wearing nothing but your shirt…_ he repeated mentally.

Hermione's thoughts were similarly whirling. _What was I thinking? I obviously wasn't. I can't do this. I'll never sleep. What if he tries something? Neville will never hear me scream…_ Hermione began hyperventilating.

Severus turned over. "Hermione? What's wrong?" He touched her shoulder. She flinched and curled into a ball.


	24. Part 24

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 24)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

**A/N: Evil cliff-hanger:) Back in a week or two, muahaha.**

"I'm not going to hurt you. It's Severus. I'd never harm you, my lioness," he whispered into her ear. She relaxed but remained huddled. Hesitantly, he put an arm around her and shifted closer.

"What are you doing?" she rasped, then cleared her throat.

"You seemed distressed. I was foolishly offering comfort. My apologies," he said stiffly, removing the arm.

"Stay," she mumbled, "I'm sorry I'm so messed up. It was …nice actually. I haven't had a hug in a long time." He replaced his arm and tried to fall asleep. She was snoring when he whispered,

"I love you."


	25. Part 25

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 25)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

The next morning Severus awoke to the smell of coffee and a cool draught. Hermione had wrapped herself in all the blankets, so he decided to follow the delicious scent if coffee to its source.

"You finally emerge! I was thinking of coming in to wake you two up, but Hermione's scary if she doesn't wake up naturally," Neville said as Severus stumbled into the kitchen.

"Shirtless isn't a good look for you, _Professor_; you're so pale and scrawny, it's a little frightening," he remarked cruelly when he didn't respond. Severus just growled and poured himself a cup of coffee.


	26. Part 26

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 26)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

"I think he looks excellent if you must know, Neville," Hermione exclaimed as she entered the room. He snorted in derision and Severus grunted a rough greeting.

"I could've loaned you some proper pyjamas you know," Neville said after a long silence. "Unless you prefer the git's slimy shirt."

Hermione shoved her chair back in anger.

"Okay, that is enough. I will not tolerate any more from you Neville. Severus is on our side and you will be civil to each other," she declared while looming over Neville.

_How can she look this beautiful at this hour?_ Severus thought groggily.


	27. Part 27

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 27)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

Hermione interrupted his thoughts:

"Severus, are you going to be civil to Neville?"

"I shall endeavour to reign in my comments with respect to Mr. Longbottom," he replied distantly.

"See, he's willing to try. Why aren't you going to?" Hermione asked, "Please, Neville. I need your help to do this."

Neville exploded. "Hermione, are you daft? You want me to be civil to my worst enemy excepting Bellatrix Lestrange. He terrorized me for six years, and then killed the Headmaster! The only reason I didn't kill him on sight is because you were with him." He was panting with rage.


	28. Part 28

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 28)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

Neville continued: "I wish Harry and Ron were here. They'd tell you what a fool you're being to trust a man like him."

Hermione flinched at the names of her deceased friends, her eyes filling with tears.

"Well, they're dead, and it's entirely my fault. Blame me all you like for letting them down." Neville's eyes widened. "Didn't you know? Ron jumped in front of a killing curse meant for me. Harry got distracted because Ron died, and got hit with that Sectumsempra. I'm sure you saw how Voldemort put Harry's head on display for everyone to see its effect."


	29. Part 29

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 29)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

"I didn't mean -" Neville began.

"But you understand now. Severus might've started the fall of the Order, but it's my fault it crumbled completely. I have to make it right, or I'll go mad," Hermione said, ignoring Neville and her streaming eyes.

"It's not your -" Neville tried again.

"Don't." Hermione's voice quivered dangerously. "Will you be civil, or will you be Obliviated?"

"Fine," Neville replied heavily, "I'll play nice."

Hermione wiped her eyes and attempted a smile.

"Good. Now that I can trust you two unsupervised in a room, I'm going to change clothes," she said, fleeing upstairs.


	30. Part 30

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 30)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

"I still don't trust you," Neville hissed.

"The feeling is mutual, Longbottom," Severus replied nonchalantly.

"You've changed sides too many times, Snape. You'll be dead if you betray Hermione."

"I assure you, I would rather die than harm her."

Neville looked sceptical, but Hermione returned before he spoke.

"Okay, let's get down to business."

Hermione explained her plans to the men. Neville would provide a safe place for the Muggleborns to hide and somewhere to meet to plan further. Severus was to gather advanced notice of purges, and to warn them if anyone was getting suspicious of the prostitutes' actions.


	31. Part 31

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 31)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

"Hermione, are you sure this is going to work?" Neville fretted.

"Mr. Longbottom, kindly recall whom you are speaking to. The know-it-all of your year rarely makes mistakes," Severus snapped. Hermione grinned at him.

"Thanks, Severus. Oh, here's your shirt," she mentioned as she handed it to him. "You were right; if I slept in my dress I would've been very uncomfortable."

He nodded and buttoned it up.

_Oh gods preserve me - It smells of her perfume. Must she torment me endlessly? _Severus thought despairingly.

"Come on, we've got to get to work. The resistance won't build itself, ladies!"


	32. Part 32

**Title: Lecherous Snape and Whoremione (Part 32)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: exactly 100  
Rating: T  
Challenge: none, just continuing the series.  
Characters: Severus, Hermione**

Hermione giggled as Severus scowled.

"I thought we had a truce, Longbottom," he muttered, "Calling me a woman certainly isn't following the spirit of the agreement."

Before anyone could comment further, Severus' mark began to burn, causing him to wordlessly clutch his left forearm.

"I must leave you, my lioness. Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Longbottom," he said. After handing his wand to Hermione, he Apparated with a pop.

Hermione stood.

"I should get going too. The purge is probably over now, and I've got to get to work on the girls," she said as she left the room.


End file.
